The Heroes Return/Transcript (Part 1)
Prologue: The Team We Know *(The episode starts with a series of photos of Team Umizoomi as they grow up.) *F Narrator: I'm Milli. You may know me as the leader of a team of superheroes called Team Umizoomi. For the first years of Team Umizoomi's existence, we had lots of missions. We saved mermaids, stopped troublemakers, and even traveled to outer space to fix the moon. We did it all with our mighty math powers. I have pattern power. Geo, my little brother, has shape power. Bot, our best robot friend, can calculate anything. We always stayed together in times of good and bad. With our mighty math powers, we kept Umi City at peace. *Milli: (cont.) However as more problems arose, the Team could not keep up. When this happened, DoorMourse had started an elite force dedicated to protecting the citizens of Umi City. At first, they were helping us with everyday problems, but eventually, they went over and under to make sure the city was protected. With this in mind, Team Umizoomi was no longer needed. Everyting the Team did, the elite force did better. Plus, we weren't allowed to interfere with the missions they had. At that point, we had no other choice but to lead a normal life. *Milli: (cont.) Geo and I stopped using our powers altogether, and went to school like the other kids. Bot, on the other hand, wanted to become a more effective robot. He went to Umi City University to learn mechanics, technology, and music. Eventually, Bot became the professor of the university, teaching others what he learned and already knows. Geo and I went to different interests as well. I am learning everything about fashion from history to design, while Geo is taking up lots of physical activities. Even though we stay true to math, Team Umizoomi is no more as of now. The End of the School Year *(In the year 2020, technology has advanced for Umi City, even moreso than the rest of the world. Because of this, Umi City has become a city of prosperity, harmony, and a leader of environmental consciousness. Humans, animals, and mythical creatures, no matter how big or small, can live together in peace and interact with each other. We cut to Geo, now 15 years old, skating rapidly to his destination. He is dragging behind him Milli, now 16 years old, and a mannequin with a fully-designed dress on it, both on wheels.) *Milli: "WHOA! Geo! Could you slow down, please?" *Geo: "No can do, Milli! Once I go fast, I'm staying fast! Besides, you don't want to be late for class on the last day of school, do you?" *Milli: (*sigh*) "No, Geo." *Geo: "Then hold on! " (*He starts skating faster*) "WHOHOO!" *(Geo starts skating over a bunch of obstacles, with Milli following behind, much to her annoyance.) *Milli: (*screams*) *(Geo and Milli make it to the school. When Geo stops, he steps to the side so Milli and the mannequin can stop full force. The mannequin does stop, but it throws Milli full force into a bush, spilling some of her stuff out of the bag.) *Geo: (*laughs*) *Milli: (*gets up and has leaves in her hair*) (*deadpan*) "Very funny, Geo." *(Milli starts picking up her sketchbook, pencil case, and a couple of hair accessories. After putting them in her bag, she starts fixing her hair.) *Milli: "You're lucky that that my final dress is still intact. I need it to get a high score on my final grade." *Geo: (*rolls his eyes*) Yeah, Milli. But I noticed that something is missing on your dress. *Milli: "What are you talking about? I have the basic design and details and measurements. I even have the colors down." *Geo: "But you're forgetting one important thing. Practicality!" *Milli: "Pfft. Of course, you would think my design is missing 'practically'." *Geo "Fashion can be practical as well as fancy. Can you hand me a pencil, your sketchbook, some tracing paper, and some tape?" *Milli: (sigh) "Fine". (She reaches in her bag for the following that Geo has asked for. He takes them all from Milli.) "Hey!" *Geo: "Hhhmm..."(he observes the drawing a bit more.) "If you move the hemline to above the knee," (he starts drawing) "and add a choker to your design..." (mutter) "here is what I think the dress should look like." (he hands the sketchbook and the pencil back to Milli. Milli is unamused at the new design.) *Milli: (deadpan) "Thanks," (normally) "But it's kinda too late to change the design, isn't it?" (She closes the sketchbook.) *Geo: "Not if you're as fast as me!" *Milli: "Anyways, class is starting soon. I'll see you later!" *(Milli turns around tries to walk away.) *Geo: "Hey, Hey! I need your help, too." (Milli turns back to Geo and walks up to him.) "You see, I'm trying to do a new trick that I made up, but everytime I try to do it, I always fall. Do you know what I doing wrong?" *Milli: "Well, did you draw out what the trick is going to be like?" *Geo: (sheepish) "No, I kinda sorta winged it." *(Milli opens her sketchbook, tears out a blank page, and hands the blank page and the pencil to Geo.) *Milli: "If you draw out the trick in advance, you can figure out what is wrong and try to perfect it." (Geo takes the blank page and pencil.) "Now If you'll excuse me, I'm heading of to class." (She turns around and walks away.) *Geo: "Wait!" (Milli stops and looks back at Geo.) "Can you design me a super bodysuit for the USX Festival?" *Milli: "What's USX?" *Geo: "Umi Sports Extreme. I signed up under roller skating. It's two weeks from now." *Milli: "UGGH! Geo..." (She turns away and continues to walk.) *Geo: "Okay, see ya." Professor Bot's Final Exam *(We cut to a classroom in Umi City University. It's crowded and silent, as most of the people are at their desks, taking their exam. Bot is sitting at his professor's desk, or at least a tiny desk sitting atop a bigger one, checking the timer on his belly screen. The timer finally beeps once it reaches zero.) *Bot: "And that's the end of our final exam. Turn in your exams, regardless of how many questions you answered, and whether you have all the right answers or not. Have a nice summer vacation!" *(The students get up from their desks and hand their exams into the bin left of Bot. An African-American woman walks up to Bot while the others are still handing in their exams.) *???: "I've got to say, this exam really tickled my mind. You did a great job, as usual!" *(Bot walks up to the African-American woman.) *Bot: "Thanks, Marion." *Marion: "You're always welcome, Bot. Hey, I have a question." *Bot: "Go ahead." *Marion: "You're a robot..." *Bot: "Yep." *Marion: "...and you've become one of the greatest professors at his school..." *Bot: "That's right." *Marion: "...so why do you have to become a student at school first, if you're really brilliant?" *Bot: "To be honest, I was only given the information I needed to know when I was first created. Even with the agency and sentience I had, my knowledge of the world was still limited, and I was only scratching the surface. When Tera and Kilo became my friends, I discovered the possibilities of learning new hobbies and skills. I was a caretaker first, then a doctor, then a mechanic. Eventually, I decided on learning about technology to have a better understanding of not only me, but to improve tech for the better. This newfound knowledge would help me become the professor I am today." *Marion: "And what about that machinery and music stuff you've learned?" *Bot: "Machinery was an elective class, and music I just felt like learning. Because I was learning about technology and machinery, I've given improvements to UmiCar and my home." *Marion: "Cool. You can show me the improvements sometime." *Bot: "Maybe in pictures." *(At this point, all of the students, save for Marion, have handed their exams in and left. Marion hands in her exam last.) *Marion: "Would you like me to take you to your car?" (She lowers her hand for Bot to climb on.) *Bot: "Sure thing." (He climbs on Marion's hand, enabling her to carry Bot to his destination) "I love it when students offer to carry me to my car." *Marion: "I heard in the news that a group of geologists found an ancient statue that they're going to put in the Umi City Museum. You, Milli and Geo could come visit sometime." *Bot: "And we could. But first, I'm going home tonight to cook dinner for Milli and Geo. We've only talked last week, but I can finally have the time I need to bond with them more." Final Modifications *(Milli is at her class, waiting for her turn to show off her design. She is one of the last students to go, but she doesn't mind waiting for a little bit. Right now, Harper is showing off her dress design.) *Harper: "I based this dress off of the majestic sea, meeting the glistering sands and the ever blue sky." *(A few claps from the students are made.) *Mrs. Brooke: "Very good, Harper. You know how to make a beach day look good on a dress. You may now sit down." *(As Harper makes her way back to the seat, she "accidentally" snags her mannequin on Milli's dress, tearing a bit of the long skirt.) *Harper: (*whispering*) "Whoops. Sorry for the accident. Mrs. Brooke is kind of a stickler when it comes accidental tears and holes in clothing. I guess you're not getting that grade after all." *Milli: (*whispering*) "OH, NO! I got to fix this before my presentation. But how?" *(Milli then pulls out her sewing items from her bag and figures out how to sew her skirt back together. She thinks of just sewing the skirt back together, but the stitch would be too obvious. Just then, she looks at her sketchbook and picks it up. She turns to the page where Geo made his suggestions.) *Milli: (*sighs*) "Guess I have no other choice." *(She begins working on the modifications for her dress. By the time she's finished, it would be her turn to present the dress.) *Mrs. Brooke: "Thank you, Maxwell. You may now sit down. Next up, we have Milli, who will present us her tiny, yet beautiful dress." *(Milli then struts down the class wearing the dress she has made and modified. The other students look on in awe. Harper looks on with shock.) *Milli: "My dress is inspired by beautiful flowers that stand out through the harshness of nature. I had to make a couple of changes to the dress with what little time I had, but the end result is worth it." *Mrs. Brooke: (gasp!) "The short hemline shows sexiness and the and choker show excitement. Overall, I think the whole look is practical as well as fancy. Wouldn't you agree?" *(The other students agree, except for Harper, who is biting down her pencil in anger.) *Mrs. Brooke: "Therefore, I will give Milli extra credit for resourcefulness." *(Harper breaks her pencil in half.) *Harper: (*holding her anger*) "I...have to go to the bathroom...to contemplate my feelings." *Mrs. Brooke: "Is Harper okay?" *Milli: "She'll be fine. She's just a little salty." (*whispering*) "Thank you, Geo." *(As she holds a smile, a pink flash comes out of one of the dress' flowers, though it's not visible to the others. The pink flash covers the screen for a second.) *(A flashback starts with a five-year old Milli in an outdoor birthday party made for her. She is blowing the "5" candle on her cake. Tera comes up to Milli with a birthday gift in her hands.) *''Tera: "We have something special for you, Milli."'' *''Milli: (gasp) "What is it?"'' *''(Milli takes the present from her and rips the wrapping eagerly. She opens the unwrapped box to find a little pink dress with flowers on them.)'' *''Milli: "It's a new dress!"'' *''Tera: "Your father and I made this dress for you because we know you love patterns."'' *''Kilo: "And this dress can change it's pattern when you want it to."'' *''(Milli jumps up to Kilo and hugs him with Tera hugging both Kilo and Milli afterwards.)'' *''Milli: "I love you, mom and dad!"'' *(The flashback ends and we cut back to Geo at the skate park, staring at the blank paper Milli had given him earlier.) Finding the Right Angle *(At the skate park, Geo is staring at the blank paper Milli had given him earler. He is still trying to figure out what's wrong with the trick to no luck.) *Geo: (*frustrated*) "AAUUGH! I'll never get this move right on! (sigh) If I don't get this right before the USX Festival, my chances of winning will diminish. I think I need to change something, but what?" *Milli: (*off-screen*) "Hey, Geo." *Geo: "WHAT?!" *Milli: "Still no luck?" *(Geo shakes his head "no") *Milli: "It sounds like you need to retrace your steps. Tell me what your trick looks like." *Geo: "Well, it's just me turning upside down, spreading my legs apart, doing a 360° turn, turning right-side up, and landing at just the right time. I'm having trouble with that last part, though." *Milli: "Hhmm...have you considered the angle?" *Geo: "Umm, no." *Milli: "Then there's your problem. You can't lend the trick perfectly if you don't consider the angle. The rest should be up to you. I'll see you back at school, Geo." (Milli turns and walks away.) *Geo: (to himself) "Consider the angle..." *(Geo goes on to draw out his trick on the paper. As he does so, he tries to figure out the angle. He pulls out a ruler and adjusts it to make it straight. He lays the ruler down on the paper and draws the first line. He moves the ruler to a vertical position and draws the second line. He moves the ruler to a diagonal position and draws a third line.) *Geo: "Hey. That looks like---" (*gasp*) "An isosceles triangle. I know what I need to do." *(Geo gets up and skates to the ramps. He stands on the end of one ramp.) *Geo: "Consider the angle..." *(He starts skating on the ramps, practicing the move he made. As soon as he gets to the "turning right-side up and landing" part, a blue flash comes out of his skates, covering the screen for a second.) *''(Another flashback starts. This time, it's 5-year-old Geo with his new pair of skates, struggling to move. 6-year-old Milli, wearing skates as well, and Bot are watching him.)'' *''Geo: "I--I can do this. It's n--not hard,"'' *''Bot: "Want me to help you with your new skates?"'' *Geo: "No! I can do this!" *Milli: "Here's a tip for you. Just bend your knees and spread your legs apart." (Geo does just that.) *Geo: "Alright. Here I go." *''(He starts moving forward, and eventually he starts skating without a problem.)'' *Milli: (*cheers*) "You did it!" (Geo crashes into a bunch of pillows.) *''Bot: "Well, almost did it." (He runs up to Geo.) "You learned a lot faster than Milli ever did. Maybe tomotrow, we can learn how to stop on skates."'' *Geo: "Okay, Bot." *(The flashback ends, and we cut to the outside of Fountain Headquarters.) Reunited *(Inside the headquarters kitchen, Bot is cooking up dinner for Milli and Geo. The recipe appears to be lasagna.) *Bot: "Huh, you'd think they know that preheat means the same thing as just heat." *(As Bot is preparing the ingredients, he hears the doorbell ring. He immediately stops cooking and heads to the television in the living room.) *Bot: (*to the television*) "Show me who's outside the door." *(The television automatically turns on to reveal Milli and Geo, outside Fountain HQ, waiting for Bot. Bot runs out of the living room. We cut to the outside of Fountain HQ, where Milli and Geo are still waiting. The door is opened and Bot is at the door.) *Bot: "Milli! Geo!" *(Bot hugs the both of them.) *Bot: "Oh! It's so nice to see you again!" *Geo: "It's so nice to see you, too." (Bot stops hugging.) *Bot: "You two look pretty upbeat! Usually, you're exhausted and just want to sleep. Why is that?" *Milli: "Well, I got extra credit for being resourceful with my dress design. Harper was pretty upset, though. It's thanks to Geo that my dress got a good grade." *Geo: "I was struggling to get my skate trick right, but them Milli helped me out a little with it. I still wavered, but at least I stuck the landing." *Bot: "Well, I hope you studied and passed your final exams." *Geo: "I studied, even if I didn't want to." *Bot: "Well, why don't you two come inside? I'm cooking up lasagna for dinner." *Geo: "Great! All I've been eating is ramen, sandwiches, and protein for dinner." *Milli: "What about the dinner I cook you occasionally?" *Geo: "Oh, yeah." *(Milli and Geo laugh and go inside Fountain HQ.) *Bot: (*to himself*) "I hope we can get back to being Team Umizoomi soon." Stone to Flesh *(At the Umi City Museum, an ancient statue being displayed. It resembles a masked woman, dressed in Qing Dynasty clothing, and appears to be floating.) *Museum Guide: "This statue here resembles a beautiful woman, adorning a large mask. It is claimed that this women is the embodiment of great power, but also corruption and chaos." *(The other museum patrons look in awe.) *Museum Guide: "If you have any questions, feel free to ask." (One of the patrons raises her hand.) "Yes, young lady in the front?" *???: "You claim that this is a statue, but what if it was the very woman herself, frozen in stone?" *Museum Guide: "Ummm, I don't think this is a person frozen in stone, since that would be scientifically impossible. I do admire your imagination, though." *???: "Ha ha, yeah. 'Imagination'." *Museum Guide: "Now, if you'll follow me this way, we will see statues representing the scariest mythological creatures." (The other patrons follow the museum guide, except for the one still looking at the statue.) *(The remaining museum patron pulls of her hat, revealing herself to be Vienna, the troll sorceress/archer. Vienna stands strong, looking at the statue.) *Vienna: "So this is the fabled woman I've been hearing about," (She looks at the pedestal where the name is written.) "Mystique. I want to know about your past, your ambitions, and your forbidden magic. I will use the exact spell that will set you free." *(Vienna pulls out her crossbow and arrow from her modern suitcase. She then enchants the arrow, and places it on her crossbow. She positions herself in a way she'll aim correctly.) *Vienna: (Chanting in Old Norse) Vænn mær, tvier inn grjót, ek munu lauss ykkarr slátr, eða veita 'ykkarr líf andr! ''(Beautiful maiden imprisoned in stone, I will free you from the stones, and give you life again.) *(Vienna fires the enchanted arrow at the statue. The arrow goes through the statue and makes a crack in it. The crack becomes bigger until it get to the point of "exploding". The rocks then emit a bright light that covers the screen for two seconds. Vienna runs away as quickly as possible to avoid the "exploding" statue. Once the statue is done "exploding", Vienna walks up to the former statue, now lying on the ground, exhausted.) *Mystique: "Mmmm..." *Vienna: "You must be Mystique." (Mystique remains unresponsive.) "Answer my question!" *Mystique: "Wh--who are you?" *Vienna: "My name is Vienna, sorceress of the trolls and excellent archer. I've freed you from your stone prison because I ask you a favor." *Mystique: "A..." *Vienna: "A what?" *Mystique: "...4" *Vienna: "A fort?" *Mystique: "A...4..." (She weakly points to the vending machine behind Vienna.) *Vienna: "Oh...A4. From the vending machine. Tell you what, why don't I get you the snack you asked for and maybe we can talk some more?" (Mystique is unresponsive again.) "I'll take that as a 'yes'." *(Later, Vienna gets the snack that Mystique asks for which is a bag of chips. Eventually, they sit at the museum bathrooms, where Mystique is drinking a cup of water from the museum café.) *Mystique: "So you're the one who freed me." *Vienna: "Yes, and I must ask you a favor. I heard that you were the embodiment of great power." *Mystique: "And you wish to know more about me?" *Vienna: (*surprised*) "How did you know?!" *Mystique: "I do not see or hear like you do. The entire time I was imprisoned in stone, I used visions to to see and hear the world as time passed by me." *Vienna: "Amazing! Is it part of your dark magic?" *Mystique: "Of course, darling." *Vienna: "Then could you show me all the ways of dark magic? It would be an honor to become your apprentice." *Mystique: "Just follow me and you'll see the power of dark magic." *(Mystique holds out her hand to Vienna. Vienna reluctantly, but insistently, takes hold of Mystique's hand. With that, Mystique makes a portal on the bathroom's ceiling and flies her and Vienna towards it.) *Vienna: "AAAAHHH!" *(Vienna and Mystique disappear inside the portal, and then the portal disappears. Later...) *Museum Guide: (*panicking*) "I don't know what happened! At first the statue was there when I was holding the tour, but one of the other museum guides informed me about a missing statue. It was the very same statue that I showed earlier. You gotta help me find it." *Umi City Guard Squirrel: "Sir, after hearing your story, we can conclude that one of our scouts has found evidence of the scene of the crime." (A scout rat comes up to the Umi City Guard Squirrel and hands the squirrel evidence.) "Behold! An arrow which dropped near the pedestal, and several broken shards of rock." *Museum Guide: "How could an arrow this small break a statue? What does this person want to do with the statue?" *Umi City Guard Squirrel: "With our expert team of detectives, we'll find that statue. We can't guarantee that's it'll be intact, but we'll have it returned to you as soon as we can." Table Talk *(Back at Fountain HQ, Milli, Geo, and Bot are having dinner.) *Bot: "So Milli, how have things been going with your fashion career?" *Milli: "It's going good so far. There were some obstacles I had to conquer on my own, especially with Harper trying to discredit me." *Geo: "Harper's just jealous of your mad designing skills. She'd have to do a lot more than just rip a part of your dress." *Milli: "And you're right, Geo. She wants to make an impact in the world just as much as I do." *Bot: "We're all trying to make an impact in the world, but it's hard. People will forget your greatest achievements overtime, and eventually they'll start seeing the flaws in you." *Milli: "Yeah, like Geo being so short-sighted and stubborn that he ends up getting hurt all the time." *Geo: "Yeah, but I always get back up and shake off the bruises. At least I'm not constantly making last minute changes and taking time away, like You-Know-Who." *Milli: "Humph!" (She looks down at her dinner and continues eating.) *Geo: "What?" *Bot: "Come on, guys. Let's just enjoy our dinner. It won't last forever you know." *Geo: "Yeah, just like superhero teams don't last forever." *Milli: "Geo, this isn't the right time to talk about it." *Geo: "It's never the right time to talk about being superheroes, is it?" *Bot: (thinking) "Uh oh. This isn't going to end well." (talking) "HEY, I have an idea. Let's watch some TV and have a positive time, all right?" *(Bot pulls out a remote and presses a button that pulls down a TV. The TV turns on to reveal the news.) *News Anchor: "In other news, the statue called 'Mystique' has become missing, surprisingly leaving it's pedestal behind." *Geo: "And the Umi City Guards would have found it in a second." *News Anchor: "The Umi City Guards have yet to find the statue, with the assumption that it may take days before the statue is recovered." *Geo: (leaving the table) "Well, I'm off to look for that 'Mystique' statue. I'll be back before 10:00" *Milli and Bot: "No, Geo!" (They restrain Geo as much as they can, with Milli locking the arms and Bot tying the legs together.) *Milli: "We're not allowed to interfere with the mission!" A Surprise Visit *(Suddenly, the doorbell rings, and Milli, Geo, and Bot, immediatly go back to their positions on the dining table. Bot looks up to the television and activates the camera to reveal a familiar face.) *Bot: "Open the door to DoorMouse." *(The door opens to DoorMouse, letting him come inside and transport to the dining room.) *DoorMouse: "It's nice to see you guys again." *Milli: "It's nice to see you again, too, DoorMouse." *Geo: (deflated) "But not nice enough." *DoorMouse: "Is dinner still available?" *Bot: "Yeah, we still got enough lasagna for you." *DoorMouse: "Thanks, guys." (He sits down at the dining table and Bot hands him some lasagna. With that, DoorMouse takes a couple of bites while Team Umizoomi gives each other concerning looks.) "So I heard that you're doing alright with you life?" *Milli: "Yeah, we're doing fine." *DoorMouse: "And if I'm correct, Milli's going to fashion design, you're a professor at Umi City University, and Geo's just being...Geo." *Geo: "Wow. That's correct. Didn't think you'd be interested in our lives." *DoorMouse: "Well, I like to be up-to-date with my friends. Speaking of up-to-date, you don't have to call me DoorMouse while I'm off-duty." *Milli: "Well, what should we call you then?" *(Before DoorMouse can speak, his walkie-talkie starts to beep. He pulls it out of his pocket.) *DoorMouse: "Is something wrong?" *???: "Trouble in City Square! There's a--and she--our forces are dwindling by--" (the signal is cut off.) *DoorMouse: "Sorry, guys. I have to handle this emergency. Could one of you guys deliver my lasagna back to my house? It's so I could eat it later." *Bot: "Geo could do it. He's been eager to do something that involved physical activity. It'll help him clear his mind." *Geo: "Are you serious?" *Bot: "Yes, Geo. It'll keep you mind occupied." *DoorMouse: "Great! I hope we can have a dinner like this again." *Milli: (Smiles) "Me, too." *(Geo grumbles as he goes right off-screen to deliver DoorMouse's lasagna. DoorMouse goes left off-screen to get to the emergency.) Trouble Lies Ahead *(Later, at City Square, Mystique the woman from before, is draining the city energy. The Umi City Guards are fully armored and armed with weapons to take down Mystique. The weapons prove useless, as Mystique absorbed the bullets and lasers into her body without taking harm. Mystique stops absorbing the city's energy and uses it against the Umi City guards. One by one they are knocked out, while the remaining guards are hiding from the threat. This has gone on for a while. Soon enough, DoorMouse arrives at the scene.) *DoorMouse: "What's going on here?" *Umi City Guard Human: "Captain, there's a mysterious masked woman with strange powers knocking our forces down. We did all we could with the weapons we have, but she took them all without a single bruise." *DoorMouse: "Looks like we'll have to take a different approach in order to bring the woman down." *Umi City Guard Human: "What do you suggest?" *DoorMouse: "It seems silly, but it might work." *(In Umi Acres, Geo is riding his bike to DoorMouse's home, which is located inside a wall in a red house. He still has the lagsana in his bag.) *Geo: (grumbles) "...too lazy to carry his ownlasagna..." (grumbles) *(Geo rings the doorbell to DoorMouse's house. Not too long after, someone opens the door. It was Nielle: DoorMouse's wife.) *Nielle: "Hello, Geo. What brings you here?" *Geo: "DoorMouse's leftovers." *Nielle: "Let me guess, he visited you for dinner." *Geo: "Yup." *Nielle: "Why don't you come inside? The children are asleep right now." *Geo: "Is DoorMouse okay with it?" *Nielle: "As long you keep everything in it's place." *(Geo comes inside the house. He and Nielle then sit down on the couch.) *Nielle: "While we wait for DoorMouse, why don't we have a talk?" *Geo: "Why did DoorMouse put us out of the superhero business? Why aren't we allowed to interfere with any missions DoorMouse has? Why can't me and my friends be Team Umizoomi like we used to be?" *Nielle: "Well, DoorMouse is a pretty strict and focused person. He sets his ideas and plans then goes along with them, but he can be quite stubborn when others try to tag along. It's been this way since he formed the Umi City Guards. He makes sure the city and all it's citizens are safe enough to lives worry free. I didn't know it would have an impact on you and you friends." *Geo: "He forced us into retirement. That's how bad it is." *Nielle: "But you could have a second chance to be the heroes you once were." *Geo: "How?" *Nielle: "There were times when my husband would make a huge mistake and be discouraged about it, but there was always a second chance for him to prove his worth. If you could find a second chance for you and your friends to prove your worth, then maybe you could become superheroes again." *Geo: "DoorMouse and his guards always get to the mission on time, sometimes earlier. There's no way we can have a mission of our own." *(Suddenly, a loud, but muffled explosion is heard. Geo and Nielle go outside to find an unusual bright light emitting from the city.) *Geo: "Aw, man! Something's going on in the city, but I'm sure DoorMouse could handle this." *(Back in City Square, DoorMouse is doing all that he can to prevent Mystique from sucking more energy in the city, but is struggling at this point. He has the remaining guards lock Mystique in a carbon free cage.) *DoorMouse: "On my cue, we close the cells in on the woman to prevent her from sucking more energy." *(He gives off the cue, which serves as a distraction for Mystique, and the remaining guards press the buttons, enabling the cage cells to close in fast enough to prevent Mystique from escaping. Eventually, Mystique is locked in a solid metal cage with no opening and only a few small holes on top.) *DoorMouse: "Well, that went better than I thought. Our guard may take a while to recover, but I say this is a job well done." *Vienna: "I wouldn't count on it." (The guards turn around to see Vienna standing strong before them.) *DoorMouse: "Who are you?!" *Vienna: "I'm Vienna, and that metal cage will not hold Mystique any longer." *DoorMouse: "What are you going to do about it? This metal cage is indestructible." *Vienna: "But the elements within the metal cage can be changed." (She pulls out her bow and arrow and chants in a unknown language a dark spell to cast on her arrow.) *DoorMouse: "Guards! Stop her!" *(The guards try and stop Vienna, but she put up a dark barrier to keep the guards away. As soon as she finishes casting the spell on her arrow, she shoots the arrow at the metal cage. One of the metal guard steps in front of the arrows path to stop it, but the arrow goes through him, turning him into water in the process. The arrow continues its path.) *DoorMouse: "This can't be good." *(The arrow hits the metal cage, and with that, the cage melted into water. Mystique is free once move.) *Mystique: "You have learned well, Vienna. You have figured out how to change the elements within a body, living or not. Now stand back and I will do the rest." *(Mystique casts a dark spell upon the remaining guards, save for DoorMouse. They wince in pain before transforming painfully into crystals. The screams of the guards soon went quiet.) *DoorMouse: "Guards?" *Mystique: "A forbidden spell has been cast. Vienna, take out this foolish mouse." *Vienna: "With pleasure." *(Vienna starts shooting regular arrows, while DoorMouse dodges and blocks them with a stop sign staff. The battle goes on, ending with a freeze frame DoorMouse and Vienna on edge with each other.) *To be continued...'' Category:Team Umizoomi^2 Category:Transcripts